The invention relates to suntanning devices, and more particularly to a suntanning device for body support for a person reclining in different positions to obtain enhanced sun exposure.
Persons seeking to suntan usually wish to attain an evenly distributed degree of suntan over the greatest part of their bodies, which is generally considered to be aesthetically pleasing.
It has long been known to use lounging chairs and reclining chairs that can be adjusted, so that a person reposing therein can be assuming various angles of exposure to the sun. Such devices, however, have the drawback that a person using one must get up from time to time to readjust it or move it to a different angle in relation to the sun, which is inconvenient and detracts from the pleasure of relaxing while suntanning.
Other inventors have in the past devised means for moving and manipulating a person reposing on a bed or frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,936 shows a pivoting bed supported on its underside at a pivot point.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,619 shows a revolvable device for aiding the movement of partially disabled persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,888 shows a hospital bed which includes a frame that can be pivoted and rotated about two axes for supporting a person on the bed.
The instant invention provides a device for suntanning, that can be readily adjusted to different angles in relation to the sun, without the need for getting up and moving around.